Blackened Souls
by mynameisCOLTON7
Summary: Those with blackened souls are dangerous. There is nothing more powerful in this world than a fully minded Grimm, able to amass large armies of their savage brethren. They must be locked up, warred against, and terminated. But what happens when those that are treated like animals, born with the terrible affliction of a Grimm soul, fight back?
1. Prison Break

I, at the ripe young age of 17, was standing in line for an airship. "Next." Called the instructor, waving the first man through. I stepped forward, stopping on the white line. "Legs and arms apart, please try to not feel uncomfortable. This is just mandatory." He said, in a mechanical, monotone voice.

I stood spread eagle on the line, watching as the two police officers patted me down. The officer made me remove my weapons, a simple broadsword and a shield, and they placed them in the cargo bay of the airbus.

So where ya headed?" Asked the instructor, as the two officers stepped back in place. I pulled my license and ticket out of my wallet, deciding not to speak. "Don't speak much, huh? That's alright. I guess I talk too much anyways. Ulric North, huh? Wouldn't happen to be related to that family in the valley, would you?"

I gave him a hard look, as if to say 'stop talking'.

"Hehe. Sorry sir. Head forward and through the door farthest to the left. That's the door to the Beacon ship." I nodded, and started to step forward. "Next." I heard the instructor call again.

I stepped under another metal archway, and an alarm went off. I stopped, looked around, and tried to find something on my body that was metal. I saw four officers approach me, hands on their pistols.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "It was probably just my belt buckle." The one closest to me grabbed my left arm, and pulled it behind my back. I felt the cold ring of metal, reinforced handcuffs inclose my wrist, and then the other one.

"Sir, I need you to remain calm, or we will be forced to physically incapacitate you." I gladly accepted, not knowing what was happening.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I asked, my voice rigid and slightly panicked.

"We can not say sir. Please just come with us." They replied, leading me from the shuttle building and into an armored squad car. Two officers with automatic rifles stood guard over me, and locked me to a rail in the back of the van.

After an hour or so of driving, we reached our destination. As two officers in heavy riot armor opened the door, I was blinded by the sunlight. One of them climbed in, and unlocked me from my seat, the other kept his rifle on me. They pulled me roughly out of the van, and made me march towards the high security prison. After checking me in, and taking my fingerprint, they ushered me towards my cell.

My cell was in an isolated part of the prison, and the cell itself was highly reinforced. Steel bars twice as thick as the other cells we passed. They opened the heavy door with a scrape, and practically threw me in, not bothering to take off my handcuffs. About an hour later, a squad of security guards walked up to the bars.

"There's a man here to see you. He will explain why you're here." The group parted as an older man in a suit walked to the front. He had silver hair, and carried a silver cane.

"Do you know why you are here?" The man asked me. He lifted his coffee mug to his lips, taking sip.

"No, not really…" I replied. Slightly agitated and annoyed.

"You are here because you, young man, are extremely dangerous. You have what they call a darkened soul. Do you know what that is?" He said.

"No, not really…" I said again, just as flustered as before.

"It means you were born with a fragment of the darkness inside of you. You are part Grimm, so to speak. You are stronger and faster then any normal human." he said to me.

"Is that dangerous?" I asked, my eyes wide and my eyebrows furrowed. "I am joining Beacon, would they not prefer that?" I added.

"Well I am deeply sorry to inform you, but you will not be able to join Beacon, or ever leave this cell." He looked down at his shoes, as if he were uncomfortable. "Let me explain. You have a darkened soul. When you die, you will ultimately become a Grimm, through and through. You could band the wild creatures together, and amass an army of them. The bad part is that, you will lose your mind, and become evil. You will hate all mankind, and seek to destroy us. We can not allow that to happen. So unfortunately, you will be forced to remain in this cell until your dying days, where your body will be locked up when you become a Grimm. It is just to insure mankind's safety. This happened 10 or so years back, but we were able to kill the humanoid grimm before he assembled a large enough army. We will take full precautions to keep you here, until…" he was cut off as I busted my cuffs apart, launched across the room, and made the bracers come crashing down over his head.

I immediately grabbed the guard through the bars, and broke his neck. I turned around to find the man in the suit rising to his feet. He was an obvious aura user, a blow like that may even kill an ordinary man. He stood at attention, his green aura pulsing. He raised his silver cane in an attack position. Suddenly he struck, raining blow after blow on me with his cane.

I used the cuffs still on my forearms to block with, but more than one stiff blow slipped past my meager defenses. I was able to eventually grab his cane. Using my superior strength, I wrenched it from his grasp, and used it as my own weapon. He threw a surprisingly powerful punch at me, considering his age. I grabbed his hand, and forced him to the ground. I reared back with the cane, and brought it down across his head. The man in the suit crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

I snapped the cane in half, using the cell bars as leverage. I grabbed the keys off the dead guard, and opened the cell door. After pulling the guard inside, and putting on his armor and donning his rifle, I locked the cell door back. I pulled the visor down over my face, to hide my identity.

It was actually pretty simple to escape after that. I just showed the dead guards I.D. at the checkpoints, none of them asked me to lift the visor. I stepped outside and pressed the door locker on the stolen pair of keys I retrieved from the guard. I unlocked the doors to his squad car, and settled myself inside. I laid my rifle in the passenger seat.

I fired up the squad car, and drove to my last obstacle, the toll gate.

"I.D. please. and lift your visor." The officer at the gate said. I gave him the license. Fortunately, the guard I killed also had a bald head, and was very muscled. "Ahh Ben, where you headed now? Did you come down with something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a really bad throat sore" I said with a wheezy voice, to mask my different accent.

"Geez man you don't sound so good. Well I'll let you go on home. Get some rest, man." He said.

"Thanks" I answered, in my masked tone.

I drove to the outskirts of Vale, and pulled over. I pulled out the officers scroll. I typed in my brothers number, and hoped he answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Henry said, as he answered the call.

"Hey, it's your brother Ulric. Is mom there? I need to speak with her." I told my brother.

"Yeah she's here, give me a second. Hey mom! Ulric's on the phone! He wants to speak with you!" He yelled to our mom, Rhea.

"Hello, are you there Ulric?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm in a little bit of trouble. Is there any room left in the village for me? I asked.

"Well of course dear, there is always room for my son. What kind of trouble are you in?" She asked. I hesitated before answering.

"I'll tell you when I get there, I'll be there soon though." I told her. "Well alright, but please be careful. I love you Ulric." She said.

"I love you to mom." I ended the call, and erased all the data from the officers Scroll, removed the battery, and threw the scroll out the window. I then cranked the car back up, and drove North, to my village. To my home.


	2. Village Politics

I stood at the gates of the Village of the Valley, my stolen squad car long abandoned, at the bottom of a river.

The Village of the Valley was obviously, built in a valley. Between the Mountains of Vale, and the mountains of the Forever Fall Forest. It was walled in on every direction, to protect against any Grimm. The Village of the Valley was a safe haven to any former White Fang or sell-sword, as long as they pledged their life and blade to the matriarch. In this case, the matriarch was my mother, Rhea North.

"Hey it's Ulric!" I yelled. "Open the gates!" A small man in gray chainmail looked over the solid, wood wall at me.

"Oh really? Your mama's been waiting on you. She told me to let you in right away." He said, while pulling the lever for the gate lift. "Rhea said for you to meet her at the village Hall as soon as you arrived."

The man spoke with an unusual accent. He was an obvious Faunus, his pointy dog ears indicating this fact as they were sticking up through cut outs in his leather half-helm. I could not tell what species though.

"White Fang?" I asked as I climbed the steps up to the wooden wall. I nodded as I passed him.

"Yeah, but that life is over for me. I pledged my sword to Rhea North." He flipped the gate lever again, and I heard the creaking wood slide back into place.

I walked up the main road, until I got to the village markets. I slowly turned, taking in any familiar faces.

James the blacksmith was still hammering away at his forge, like he had all of my life, and all of my mother's life as well.

Philip the wood master was carving down what looked to be the making of a high quality chair, most likely for my mother's birthday celebration in the next month or so.

And Griggs, the master at arms, was instructing the young warriors in how to correctly shoot a bow.

As I passed Griggs, he motioned for me to approach him. "Welcome back, Ulric my boy!" Griggs had been my instructor until the age of 13, when I left to join Signal Academy. "How's it been? You look a lot stronger and taller since the last time I saw you!" He said, with his booming voice.

"I'm good Griggs, just thought I would pay a visit to my family and friends." I answered, lying through my teeth.

"Well don't let an old knight like me keep ya, tell your mother I said hello." He patted me on the back and turned back to his students, only to yell out "No no no; like this, boy!" He grabbed the young man's arms, and pulled them up to a proper position.

I gave a soft chuckle as I started back on my way, towards the largest building in the village: the Hall.

I approached the Hall's door, and gave a knock, only to find my brother, the Hall guardian, missing. I opened the big, heavy door myself, and started towards the "throne" room. My mother did not like the idea of being a "royal figure" so she put the throne in storage, and replaced it with a long table in the middle of the hall, which she sat at the head of.

As I neared the door to the throne room, I heard voices inside, and decided to listen for a second to see if I would be interrupting a meeting. I could barely hear them, but it sounded like my brother and my mother, alone. My brother was speaking in a heated voice.

"What do you mean /he/ gets the sword? I am 6 years older, and a far better warrior. I have protected the Hall for 5 years, and yet you still don't even trust your own son?" My brother said, presumably to my mother.

"I am sorry Henry, but I have made my decision. Ulric is just a better candidate for the throne. And I would watch your ego, unless you want to have a duel against your own brother." She scolded him.

"I wish for a chance to duel him. If I win, which I would, I would have the right to the throne."

I chose this time to enter the room, deciding to end their conversation immediately. I played it off as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Haha brother! Good to see you!" I said across the hall. "and you as well, mother! I'm glad to see you again after so many years." I said, a fake smile on my face.

"Hello Ulric." My mother said in her soft voice. "I have missed you, my son." We hugged and finished our hellos. I also gave a handshake to my brother, a little harder than he would have liked. But he took it as a joke and squeezed back, an obvious forced smile on his face.

"Now that we have all been reacquainted, would you care to tell us your tale of why you returned so early?" Said my mother.

"I will soon mother, but only when you and I are alone." I said. I could see the look of disappointment on her face, but it soon turned into a look of understanding.

"Very well my son. I have made arrangement for your equipment to be brought to your old room, which is still furnished and kept clean." She said.

"Well the thing is, I don't really have my weapons anymore." I said, focusing on a knot in the wooden floors.

"Oh, I see. Well your room is exactly as you left it. Send word for me when you wish to tell your tale." She said. "And Henry, I would kindly like you to return to your post, if you please." She said to Henry, but it was more of a command then anything else.

"As you wish mother." said Henry in a flat tone.

A few hours after I entered my quarters, I sent word for my mother. She arrived ten minutes later, with a sincere smile on her face.

"Hello mother." I said to her, an actual smile pulling at my lips.

"And hello to you too, Ulric." She replied cheerfully. "Now what is it that troubles you my dear?

"It will take a bit of explaining mother, and you will not like this story." I said grimly. After describing my darkened soul to her, and my escape in full detail, 2 hours had passed. She stood yawning, but with a look of sincere understanding and love in her eyes.

"Well Ulric, you are always welcome here. The Village of the Valley does not judge. And you are my son, and the rightful heir to the throne." She told me, a serious look washing over her face.

"Yes I know. I overheard you and Henry speaking about it. It seems he wishes to duel me for the throne…" I said, trailing off.

"Yes he would wish to, but not if you already had the sword."

I looked up then, finally noticing what she was holding. In her hand was the God's Sword. They say that the Forever Fall Mountains, and the Mountains of Vale where once combined. They also say it was this sword that cleaved a valley between the two. The hilt was solid gold, yet somehow incredibly strong, and the grip was wrapped in white leather. The handle itself was extended, allowing for two hands or one. The pommel was a disk shape, with three dust crystals in it, yellow, red, and blue. The blade reached a modest 40 inches, made of solid white steel. White steel never needs to be resharpened, and is the rarest metal in Remnant. It is also said that white steel was the metal of the gods.

"I would like you to have it. You will wield it until you come of age, and I pass from this world. You will then take the throne for yourself, and you will kill Henry If you must. Henry is a greedy, evil man. He would love nothing more than to kill us both, and take the sword and throne for himself. You have no choice Ulric. You must take it."

She held it out for me, and I grasped it hesitantly. It felt completely balanced, as if it was made for me."Are you sure mother? I'm only 17, not even an adult…And you are already giving me the blade of our people?"

"Yes my son. Wield it with pride, and one day, you may unlock its true secrets, as your father did." With that she got up from her chair, and started towards the door. "Stay safe Ulric." With that, she stepped out of the door.

-12 years later, Ulric is 29, and Rhea has come out about her decision to make Ulric the Patriarch.-

"Close the gates! Close the Gates! Grimm horde approaching from the North! Reinforce the Gate!" Called the dog-eared officer.

I grabbed the God's Sword, allowed my squire to strap me in my plate armor, and I charged out from the Hall.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**(A/N)- This Village of the Valley has it's own government system, like a city state. It is about half the size of Vale, and a refuge to ex White Fang, deserters, and other criminals.**

I wrenched open the Hall door, and looked around. I easily spied my brother, in his black-as-pitch plate armor. I ran towards him and pulled my brother aside.

"Stay here Henry!" I yelled over the commotion in the markets. "Protect mother!"

"But I need to go fight! I'll do more good out in the valley!" He screamed, trying to push past me.

"You will be more use protecting the Hall! We can handle the Grimm!" In the moments of excitement, I let my better judgement slip. "Here, Protect the God's Sword as well!" I screamed, handing him my most valued treasure. "Hand me one of your long swords!"

He ran back into the Hall, just to emerge with a finely made hand and a half sword, and the God's Sword missing.

"I'll take care of it!" He promised me, however fake it was. "Trust me!" With that he bolted back inside, and barred the door behind him.

I pulled on my helm, and locked my heater shield to my back. I then lifted my heavy silver greatshield off the ground where I left it, and charged towards the gate.

"We need to reinforce the gate, then meet them in the valley!" I said to my group of elite soldiers. "We need to do a full on charge, and halt them directly! Our archers will provide cover fire! Let's go!" I yelled climbing up the ramp to the wooden wall.

I leaped off the edge of the wall, rolling as I hit the ground. I felt 10 pairs of feet hit the ground around me, all charging North. I heard the sounds of bows being pulled back, waiting for the order to let them loose. I heard the crackling of flames, as the village pyromancers held great fire balls in their hands.

I looked North, and saw a wave of black. Beowolf, Ursa, and Boarbatusk alike. All charging towards me. Me and my soldiers.

Arrows flew over my head, great arrows the size of spears, intent on halting the Grimm charge. Flames exploded in the midst of the black wave, orange light flashing among the black.

Another round of arrows passed over me. I counted the seconds between the shots. The seconds before the wave hit us.

Another arrow volley, the wave was faltering, Grimm falling in heaps along the valley. The wave hit us with enough force to flatten a building. I felt men on either side of me fall to the wave, immediately being taken out, their lives cut short..

I planted my great shield in the ground, letting myself be flipped around the shield by the inertia. I drove the borrowed sword through an ursa's head, ending it with one strike. I brought the shield over my head, using the weight of it to flatten a Beowulf, and breaking its neck.

After 4 more Ursa and an entire pack of Beowulf, I felt the cold steel of a great shield crash into my back. I hit the ground hard, I pulled myself up on my greatshield, flipping around to see Henry, in his black iron armor. In his left hand was a black greatshield. in his right, was the God's Sword. His two handed sword was noticeably missing.

With no time to talk, he charged me again. I planted my greatshield in the ground, watching as the two slabs of steel made contact. A large boarbatusk approached from behind Henry. Henry sensed it, spun around, and drove the God's Sword into the beast's unprotected throat.

I used this time to unhook the heater from my back, and brought it down heavy on his shield arm. The armor beneath it split, but he barely felt it. Henry kicked my great shield, sending it toppling down on top of me.

He stood above me, pressing my own sword against my lightly armored throat. Suddenly, a Beowulf leaped over us, wrapping it jaws around Henry's sword arm, dragging him to the ground, and the sword went flying.

I scrambled to my feet, turning on the spot, trying to find my sword. I caught sight of it a few yards away, almost completely engulfed in magically charged flame.

I dived for it, only for my shoulder to be grabbed, and I was thrown to the ground. Henry crouched over me, his black tower helm cracked open, exposing his left eye.

He ripped my helm off, bringing his fist down repeatedly, breaking my nose. I lifted my legs, planted them on his stomach, and pushed. He was sent flying over me.

Henry landed on his back behind me. I got up and reached for my sword, the blade was all but melted off, only a hand length's left of it. I heard screams behind me.

I spun around; on Henry was an Ursa, ripping and clawing. Mauling a defenseless Henry to pieces.

"Help me Ulric! Help me!" He screamed in pain, his shoulder guard thrown away. there was black metal and blood covering the ground.

I held the God's Sword in both hands, and flipped it upside down. I slowly walked to Henry, my vision blurry.

I plunged the sword into the Ursa's neck, between the spiny plating. I pushed the now slain bear Grimm off of my wounded brother, who was trying to rise to his feet.

I put my foot back down on his chest, pushing him to the ground. "Where is mom?" I asked him.

He grinned at me, flashing blood stained teeth. "In the Hall, with my sword through her stomach... Hahaha!"

I plunged the broken sword into the cracked helm, driving it through his skull. He fell limply on the ground. I looked around to find a few of my men still alive after the battle.

I shook my head, my vision blurry. "Fall... Fall in, men..." I said, walking back towards the Village. "Whoever is the least hurt, run to the village. Tell them to help Rhea in the hall." A younger goat Faunus removed his helm, handed his sword to another man, and took off for the Village.

It was a half-hour before I was able I stumble back into the Village, broken sword in hand. A healer tried to stop me, but I pushed him aside. I stumbled blindly up the road, and towards the hall.

I opened the door to my mothers room, and found her being tended to by healers, but she wouldn't make it. My brothers massive sword lay blood covered in the corner.

"Ulric... Ulric come here." She said, in a weak voice. She waved the healers aside. "I need you to take these." She said, holding out her hand.

In her hand were 4 silver rings, the rings she always wore.

"Wear these when you fight, but never more than one at a time... You are not strong enough yet..." She choked out. "use your semblance..."

I slid on the white crystal ring on my right hand, and pulsed my aura. A brilliant white blade appeared where the previous blade was broken.

"Listen to me son, Find others like you, help them. Trust no others but your own kind. Run Ulric. Run for your life.

"Now, there is no time for proper farewells... I need you to strike me down." She said trembling.

I lifted the sword over my head, and closed my eyes. I let the sword fall.

It seemed like years before I opened my eyes. Griggs was there, hand on my shoulder. The God's Sword was gone, and so was my mother.

"Are you ok boy? Do you need help to stand?"

I waved him off, and started to rise. "No no Griggs, I'm ok." I put my hand on the old knight's shoulder. "Bring me to James, the blacksmith. I may need help." I said.

"Right away Ser Ulric." Said Griggs, leading me to the door. "What for Ser?"

"I may need some new armor." I said, glancing at the large dents in my chest plate. "And James is the best."

When we got to the blacksmith, he was driving rivets into a black chest piece, larger than any other i've seen.

"Who's is this?" I said, pointing at the chest piece.

"Well, it would have been your brothers, until, you know..." He said in his rough voice, damaged by all of his years tending the forge. "Blasted thing…"

"Can I have it? I kind of need new armor."

"It would be my pleasure. You're the only other in the village that can wear this big of armor." He drove the final rivet into the armor. "Well, it's all finished. It will be here when you need it, you look like you need some rest."

"No. I need it now. I'm leaving immediately." I said

-What? Your leaving? Who will govern the village in your leave? Will you return?" Griggs said, flooding my mind with questions.

"Yes, I'm leaving. No, I will not return." I put my hand on the older man's shoulder. "And you, will govern the village."

"Me m'lord? But you can't. I'm not worthy." Said Griggs.

"No, I can." I said. "I just became patriarch."

*6 months later. Ulric has left the Village, and has begun seeking other darkened souls. He starts his search in Vale's back streets*

'What is that feeling?' I thought. 'It feels so strange.'

Just then a young man, early twenties, dropped down from a street lamp. He held his two hook swords against my throat.

"Give me your money, or you die." He said. "I mean it." He pressed his swords against me harder, drawing blood.

"You're like me." I said urgently. "I have a darkened soul as well. I can help you. Protect you. We can team up." I said quickly, my voice growing in hope.

The man looked at me sceptically. "How do you know that, old man?" He said.

"I can just feel it." I said. "Please let me help you" I said, pleading.

"Gladly." He said, lowering his swords, smiling. "I'm Orland." He held out his black-gloved hand.

"Wow, that was quick. I'm Ulric." I said. "Do you have any place to go?" I asked.

"Haha, and I'm the one that needs help?" He said, with a smile. "Yeah I've gotta place." We started off down the dark street, my Beowulf cloak whipping in the wind.


	4. Meet and Greet

**(A/N)- What's that? Is that another Blackened Souls chapter I hear? Yes, and so soon. I've buckled down, and will be posting a slew of chapters. This one, and then the next one hopefully tomorrow.**

"So you're telling me, you were never even caught?" I said, leaning against the wall of Orland's shoddy apartment.

"That would be correct, gramps. I'm just that good." Said Orland, eyes glued to his video game. "Yeah, suck it noob!"

I put my hand to my forehead. '_You've got to be kidding me.' _I thought. "Honestly, tell me the story." I prodded.

"Yeah yeah in a second old man. Want somethin' to drink?" He said, still not looking away from the T.V.

"Sure why not. I'll take a water." He nodded.

"One water coming up." As if by magic, a clean glass floated out of the cupboard, flew under the tap, and started to fill with water from said tap that also miraculously activated. "Your water, as you requested, m'lord." I took the cup of water that was floating in front of my face, and took a sip.

"I'm no ones lord." I said "Nice semblance by the way, that must come in handy."

"What semblance? That's not me, this place has been haunted for years." I looked at him with a deadpan stare. "I'm joking gramps. And yeah, it actually does."

"What all can you move? Or is cups of water your speciality?" I said, grinning.

"Well I can move this." He said, moving a tissue box. "And this." The chair beside him started to float. "Oh, and this!" With that he shot his hand out at me. I felt a wave of energy hit me, as I started to move towards the ceiling. He shot a roguish grin at me.

"Alright very funny, now put me down." I said, holding back a laugh. "Now tell me, how did you learn of your blackened soul?"

"I said I'll tell you later, I'm trying to play my game." He said, turning back to his shooter.

I stood up and walked over to his T.V. I placed my hand on the top of it. "You have to the count of three to tell me. One."

"What are ya gonna do, turn off the T.V? I have the remote right here."

"Two"

"Man, it's really not gonna work, I'm not a kid." He said laughing at me.

"Three." I shot a pulse of aura from my hand, shutting down his television.

"Dude what the fuck?! Are you kidding me right now?!" He said, throwing his controller, only for him to catch it with his mind. "Great power and all bro, but could ya fix my fucking T.V?" He said.

I shot another pulse of aura from my hand, powering the T.V. back up, only to see "DEFEAT" in big red letters.

Orland sighed, and laid his controller down. He leaned back in his chair, and looked at me. "Both of my parents had blackened souls. They told me when I got old enough to attend Beacon. My mom ended up killing herself from all the pressure and stress of not being found, and my father had to burn her body. Then a year later, he gets stabbed in a back alley for his wallet. I had to burn his body. Now I live alone, well, with a roommate. Mama Bird drops by occasionally as well." He said, sitting back up.

"Wait, who's Mama Bird?" I asked, trying to take a sip from my empty glass.

"Raven Gray. Another shadow-bro like us. You think you're the first one to think of rounding up blackened souls?" He smirked at me. "If anything, I'm helping you."

"Where could I find Mama Bir-… I mean Raven?"

"Oh thats easy, she lives next door." He said laughing. Orland got up from his chair, and walked over to the far wall. He gave 3 loud bangs against the wall. "Oi! Get over here and meet our new partner!"

I waited a moment before saying anything. "I don't think the people in the next building heard you well enough, could you repeat that a bit louder?" I said laughing.

"Orland. What did I say about disturbing my baths?" said a female voice from behind us.

There stood a woman of less the average height and weight, but with the darkest hair I had ever seen. She was clad in only a black towel, that thankfully covered all of her more feminine features.

"Dude stop staring… She's barely 18" He smirked at me, jabbing me in the ribs.

"Do you honestly think thats what I was staring at? I was staring at the puddle she's making on the carpet."

"My gods Raven, you could have at least dried off!" Said Orland, walking off to fetch a towel. "Here, stand on this." He said, laying down the towel.

"My pleasure. So uh... Who's the pile of muscle?"

"That's Ulric North, of the North family. You know, the royal family of that god forsaken village. He a blackened soul like us."

"Well, can he fight?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Don't know, haven't tried him out yet." Orland said.

"Let's see…" She reached into the fold of her towel and pulled out a compact pistol, leveling it at me. I drew my sword, pulsed my aura, and cut the small pistol in two, as quick as lightning. "For a big dude he sure moves fast. You cut it a bit close, I could feel the heat from that aura blade on my knuckles." She said, tossing the ruined compact in the garbage.

Orland stood dumbfounded. "I just got that for you. Literally 3 days ago."

"You stole it anyways." She said with a stare. "Well I'm gonna go get changed, see ya later Ulric, Orland." She turned on the spot and left.

"Well that was a thing." Said Orland.


	5. Planning Period

**(A/N)- A bit shorter then usual, but the next one will be super extra action packed. Prepare yourself.**

"You are absolutely sure this will work Orland? This seems risky." Raven said nervously, speaking with Orland at a coffee shop across from the target building.

"Of course it will work. I've been scouting this place for weeks, they almost never have more than 2 guards on the roof. If we collect this bounty, we will be so rich, we could buy another shitty apartment." Orland snickered, buckling his coat."We have nothing to worry about." He assured.

They heard a ring as the door opened. Ulric strode into the dainty little cafe, and sat beside them.

"No go champ. Place is crawling with guards, top to bottom. At least 7 guards on the roof, and I saw a dozen more enter the warehouse. None have left yet, so they are probably having a meeting. We need to rethink our plan, too risky." Said Ulric, taking off his hat.

"That's what I kept telling him." Raven remarked, matter of factly.

"We can take a few thugs with guns, right Ulric? We will jump across from the building next to it, take out the guards on the roof, and go down the stairs to the target. Simple." Said Orland, elbowing Ulric's arm with a grin.

"Not as simple as you plan it to be." Ulric replied. "We need to go up the fire escape. Raven can use her pistols to remove any guards on the catwalks, and then she can kill Ro Sham from above. We can cover her, in case it doesn't go over so well."

"And let her have all the glory? Don't think so." Said Orland, laughing. Ulric felt his scroll buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, and read the message in his head.

-Raven- "We're gonna die."

Ulric glanced at Raven, and gave her a nod.

"What are you two doing?" Orland said with a smirk. "Hittin that up, huh?"

With that Raven reached across the table, and grabbed Orland by the ear, pulling his head down to the coffee table."No, he is almost twice my age." She snapped.

"I'm not that old, I'm only 30!" Ulric exclaimed, with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"You may be 30, but you are still taking orders from an amatuer." Said Raven, releasing the now red ear.

"Whatever, just put these in your ears. Communication devices, stole these too. Press the button on your bracelets to talk. It projects to both of us, so watch what you say." Explained Orland, passing us earpieces and bracelets. "We ready to go?"

"If you mean, ready to go get ourselves killed, then yes, I'm ready" Said Raven sarcastically.

"Great! let's go climb that building!" Said Orland standing up. He started towards the door, turning back to the two still seated. "You guys comin?" He asked, looking between Ulric and Raven.

Raven looked at Ulric before standing up. "We're all gonna die." She said flatly. They all followed their tactless leader out the door, walking towards what would surely be their imminent doom.


	6. Rooftop Scuffle

**(A/N)- Good news! I have acquired a laptop. Meaning 1. I will be able to write whenever I want, instead of just when I'm at my dads. 2. Upload anytime. 3. I have a dedicated way to stay up to date with you guys! New chapter, new laptop, new RWBY volume out today. Extremely eventful day in my opinion. **

"Try again." Ulric said firmly, watching Orland attempt to throw the grappling hook to the opposite building.

"Why don't you use your semblance, you lunk head?" Raven remarked, laying down on the concrete roof. Orland raised his hand in the air, like a student with a question.

"Question, Ms. Gray. What if I throw you over instead?" Raven cocked an eyebrow. "I'm joking." Said Orland. "I can't use my semblance that far away. I would lose it halfway across."

"That's it." said Ulric roughly, hopping off of the intake fan. "I can throw Raven across, and you can catch her with your mind thing. She has the best aim, and can get it from there."

"That's a great idea!" Orland exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"That's a horrible idea!" Raven said, with a look of defiance.

Orland spoke up. "Raven please. If not we will be here all night. I can't aim for shit, and neither can big dude over here." He pointed at Ulric.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, and sat like that for a straight minute before replying. "Fine." She got up and climbed up to the ledge. "But if you drop me I swear I'll kill you in your sleep. Ready Ulric?"

"Yeah, lets do it. Get ready Orland. Raven is small, but you won't be able to hold her for long." He explained as Raven walked over to him, lowering her foot into his interlocked hands.

"Ready." Ulric tensed his muscles.

"Set." Orland raised both hands in the air, projecting his power.

"Go!" Ulric threw Raven with a grunt, amplifying his strength with a blast of aura. She flew over the alley like she weighed a pound, trying to grasp for an invisible hand hold. An instant later she stopped in mid air, and Orland tensed up with the effort. Out of instinct, Ulric put his hands on Orland's back, using his semblance to pulse his own aura into him, strengthening his power. Raven threw the grappling hook and hooked it around the fire escape. She gave it a pull to test the line, and decided it was climbable.

"It's good, pull me back!" Yelled Raven, holding the rope. Orland started to pull her back. When she cleared the ledge, Orland let her down to the rooftop. Orland slumped over on the vent, breathing heavy.

"That's pretty cool Ulric." Orland breathed out. "It felt like sitting in a hot tub. Only not quite as relaxing, and more like running 3 miles. But you get the idea." He stood back up, and handed Ulric the rope. "Here, tie this through the grating on the vent. It will hold."

"How are we gonna take out those guards?" Raven asked. "The only one of us with any armour and fighting experience is Ulric. And all me and you have are basic weapons we stole, not any cool stuff like Ulric or those hunters from Beacon."

"Well I guess I know what we're gonna buy with this payout then." Orland mumbled, stretching. "We can just wing it."

"All ready, lets go." Ulric ordered, climbing up the rope to the fire escape.

Once they all reached the top, they prepared for the fight.

"Raven, I want you to stay on the stairs of the fire escape, using the ledge as cover, and shoot over it. You shoot first, and catch them by surprise. Orland, take cover up there, and flank around the side. I'll go up the middle, since I'm the most protected. Are we all ready?" Ulric explained, looking between Raven and Orland.

"Yeah, lets do it." The pair confirmed, nodding.

Once they reached the top, Ulric and Orland crouched down behind the ledge of the roof, and Raven took aim. When she fired they charged, Orland taking an immediate right and taking cover behind an air vent. Ulric pulsed his aura through his yellow ring, causing an electric blade to emerge from his sword. He used his white ring as an energy shield, blocking incoming bullets. Another shot popped off from the escape, taking out another of the original 7 guards.

"Focus fire on the ledge!" yelled a guard. "They have a shoo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Orland had threw his other hook sword like a frisbee, the hooked point jamming into the 5th guards throat.

"I got one!" Yelled Orland.

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky." Yelled Ulric, with a smirk. Ulric grabbed a guard from over the air vent, and pulled him over to his side, jamming the aura blade into his throat. He picked up the gun, and tossed it to Orland. "Take this! I can't use one!" Yelled Ulric.

Raven let off another shot, taking out her third guard. Orland used his semblance and threw the body of a dead guard at the second remaining grunt, knocking him over. Ulric charged, blocking bullets with his energy shield, and grabbed the still standing guard. He grabbed the man's right arm, and used his superior strength to make the guard shoot his downed partner.

"Where is Ro Sham?" Said Orland ripping his other sword from the dead guard, spraying blood across the remaining man's clothes.

"He's downstairs. But you will never get to him. His body guard will kill all of you." The guard croaked, a wide grin on his dirty face.

"I doubt that." Orland countered harshly, shoving the guard to the ground and pushing his hook sword through the man's forehead.

"Wow Orland. You don't have to be so mean." Raven replied, walking up and holstering her pistol.

"Sorry, got carried away." Orland replied, scratching his head. "Let's head downstairs."

"What about that body guard he talked about? He sounds pretty tough." Ulric said.

"He's just trying to scare us. We can take him." Orland replied, crossing his arms and smirking.

"We better hurry, I doubt this went unnoticed." Raven replied nervously as she walked towards the stairs.

"Time to play follow the leader." Ulric retorted, chuckling.

Orland waved the comment off, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Oh hardly."


	7. Worst Laid Plans

**Hello friends! This is a re-upload of chapter 7, because the last one glitched out on us. I hope you can actually read it this time!**

Ulric and Raven walked towards the stairway, both with their hands on their weapon's grips. Orland stared down at his latest victim, a sense of worry overtaking his thoughts.

"You comin' or what?" said Raven, walking back to check on her motionless friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Orland replied, looking down at his feet. "What's big man doing?"

"There's a multi-lock on the door. About 4 or 5 sets of locks, all on the other side." Spoke the black haired girl. "You alright there Ulric?"

"Yeah, give me just one second…" Ulric mumbled, taking a step back.

"What are you do-" Raven was cut off as the mound of muscle in front of her put an aura infused boot into the locked door. The door was left with a large dent square in the middle, only for Ulric to deliver another devastating kick to the defenseless piece of metal. He gave it another kick, and another, and another. Finally the door, after giving into the relentless kicking, flew open and crashed to the floor in the other room.

"Raven, head back across the rope, and cover the entrance. Ro Sham might try to escape. Orland, you follow me. I will go first, you stay a little ways back from me, so that if I get trapped, you can come in with a sneak attack. We ready?" Ulric instructed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"All good in the hood." Orland replied, taking his place next to Ulric.

"I'll get going I guess." Raven piped up, walking back towards the rope.

"A thousand lien if you can walk it like a tightrope!" Orland called after her.

"Oh, if only you had that much!" Raven replied with a grin before descending the fire escape.

"Are you completely ready Orland?" Ulric grunted, taking the lead.

"Yeah lets go for it. That bodyguard can't be that bad." Orland replied. They descended the flight of stairs together, Ulric always a bit ahead of Orland.

"Raven, are you in position?" Ulric asked after checking the coast was clear.

"Yeah, I'm on a bench across the street. I've got a perfect shot on the door." Said the sharpshooter.

"Great. This will just take a second." Orland chirped behind Ulric.

"Eh, not so fast. We are not even past the hardest part. We could get caught any second." Ulric whispered, his voice firm.

"Hey, who's over there?!" The sound of a guard echoed through the hallway. "I need reinforcements on level 6. We have intruders." Ulric banged the back of his head against the drywall.

"Well, were rightly fucked now, aren't we?" Orland whispered anxiously, getting up out of his crouch and putting his hands in the air. "Follow my lead. Trust me." Ulric replied, marching out into the hallway where a group of guards were congregating. "Eh, you got us!" Yelled Orland. Ulric sighed and shook his head. The guards cuffed Orland first, and then Ulric.

Ulric and Orland both knew they could easily break out of them, but not yet. Orland leaned over and spoke to one of the guards. "Easy, big guy. It's my first time." He whispered sarcastically, which was rewarded by a pistol whip to the back of the head. Orland shrugged off like it was a playful slap.

"I hope you have a plan for getting us out of this…" Ulric whispered over to his companion.

Orland looked back at Ulric. "Nope. Not a clue."

-Beacon Academy, Glynda Goodwitch's office-

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch period, but this is a very urgent matter. I assume you four know of what happened to Professor Ozpin?" The headmistress asked towards the four Huntresses.

"Yes ma'am. He was killed by a convict, right? In the Vale Police Department." The red-clad leader answered.

"Terrible as it may be, that is correct. The escaped murderer fled to The Village of The Valley, and has stayed there for roughly twelve years. While in the borders of that village, he has immunity. But we have reports of him being spotted in Vale city, hiding out with two other known fugitives. I am sending you four to go look for them. You will try to avoid killing them, but if force is required, you will put them down. If you do have to kill one, call me as soon as possible with your location, and I'll send a dispatch team. Any questions?" The headmistress asked, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Only one, professor." spoke the teams leader. "Why are you sending a team of 4th year hunters after an escaped murderer? Isn't that the police's job?"

"I would intrust the authorities with this, if these criminals were not so dangerous. You and your team are some of the best we have at Beacon, and I trust the mission will go according to plan. You have two days to prepare, and then you will move to your apartment in Vale. You will stay there until these criminals are found and brought to justice. You will find a list of suggested areas to search on the coffee table. Good luck girls." Glynda explained, firmly but with a motherly tone.

The four team members left the office. Three nervous, and one overly happy.

"Isn't this exciting?" Asked a blonde girl. "We're gonna be on T.V, like those cop shows I watch! This is gonna be great!" She squeaked.

"This is serious…" Replied the leader. "If just one could kill Professor Ozpin, how can we stop them?"

"With extreme badass moves and a lot of luck. Just like every time we go out on a mission." The blonde replied. "This is gonna be a walk in the park."

The four teammates arrived at their room, and immediately started packing their bags. The blonde's duffle was packed before the other girls could even get out their luggage. "You guys are taking foreverrrrrr." She whined.

The white haired girl gave the tall blonde a look of annoyance. "We literally just got into the room. We are not leaving for two more days anyways."

"Well I'm ready to go right now. Who wants to go too?" The blonde rallied, looking around at the softer spoken pair still packing.

"We can't let you go off by yourself…" The black haired girl spoke up. "GIve us time to pack, and then we will go with you."

"Yay! We can start our search off with a bang!" Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her. "You know guys… I always start my search off with a Yan-"

"We know!" Yelled the three others in unison.


	8. The New Guy

**(A/N)- There is implied Whiterose/Bumblebee in this AU. If you are not really a fan of those pairings, don't worry, it won't be mentioned much.**

"Ah, we have guests?" The infamous crime lord's voice boomed through the warehouse. "Fantastic! Please, give me the details. Are you here too, oh I don't know, try to kill me? I'm going to let you in on a little secret." The older man leaned in close to the two grimm souled fugitives. "You have failed." He took a puff on his cigar, and blew the smoke in Ulric's face. "But wait… You two seem to stupid to do this by yourselves. Where is the rest of your group?"

"No one else. Just us." Ulric replied roughly, shoving his shoulders forward against the rope binding him to Orland.

"Oh, well that just won't do." Ro Sham gave an ear-splitting whistle. "Grend! Teach these insolent fucks who's in charge!" A large man stepped out from the shadows, his face emotionless. How he could stay hidden like that was beyond the two teammates. He was less the size of a man, and more like a full grown Ursa. Taller than Ulric, and definitely more muscular. He wore a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and was sporting a buzz cut. He also had very unusual colored eyes, like two amethysts had taken the place of his irises.

"Break the big ones legs, save the small one. I wish to have more fun with him later." The criminal ordered.

"If I may, sir, I would like to kill the big one, as you called him. We have ran into each other before, and he screwed me over in a deal." The bodyguard Grend looked at Ulric.

"Wait, I did?" Ulric asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Yes. You did." Grend punched his opposite palm, sickening cracks echoed through the room as he popped his knuckles. He gave Ulric an undeniable wink, as if he knew something the others didn't.

Ulric caught on in an instant. Orland however, looked between the mountain of muscle and the slightly smaller mountain of muscle, oblivious to the situation.

Grend unsheathed a blade from his back. Kukri shaped, with a two foot blade. It looked like a kitchen knife in the large mans hands. He drew a pistol from a holster at his side, wielding it in his left hand. He pointed the pistol at Orland. "Make a move, and you're dead." He then put the tip of his kukri blade to Ulric's throat, the tip drawing blood. "Are you ready for this?" Asked the largest man on Remnant, with an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Yes, I am." He replied confidently. Ulric busted out of his cuffs. He emitted a force field with his white ring, which the guards failed to recognize as a weapon. While Ulric protected them, Grend grabbed Orland's cuffs, and ripped them apart with ease. The man thrusted the pistol into the Orland's hands. While Orland took cover behind an overturned table, Ulric and Grend charged. Ulric blocked the incoming bullets with his aura shield while Grend dismembered the two gangsters that were supposed to be guarding their prisoners. The two melee fighters took cover behind an old ratty sofa, while Orland traded fire with the mercenaries. "Raven, Get up here!" Ulric yelled into his ear piece. "We're pinned down and could use some help!"

"Right, on my way." Raven replied quietly making sure to keep a cool head. The three heard more shots echo from below them, Raven making short work of the front guards.

"We have to get moving, Ro Sham is trying to escape." Grend observed, shooting the statement back at the man and taking his place at the side of their cover. "You, give us covering fire." He ordered, shoving a finger in the direction of Orland.

"Righty fucking tighty, bro!" Orland stood up, and fired bullets at his enemies, not caring to aim. Ulric charged again, this time with much more speed. Grend rolled to the right, blending back into the shadows like before. He suddenly appeared next to one of the remaining guards, cutting his throat from behind. Ulric grabbed another, and with his yellow ring, electrocuted the defenseless man to death. Grend vaulted over the fallen man at his feet and sprinted towards the door. Ro Sham used the small moment of respite to make his escape. He ran through the door, but before the door could close, he was kicked back through it by a small, black haired girl. Ulric, Grend, and Orland regrouped with Raven around Ro Sham, who was currently under Raven's boot. Orland crouched next to him.

"Turns out we did have another member. I guess we got you buddy." He chuckled, rubbing the crime lord's balding head.

"You betrayed me! I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" The older man screamed.

"It was just business." Grend replied bluntly, giving Ro Sham no pleasure from his emotions.

"Alright, time to go." Said Orland, reaching down to pick up Ro Sham.

"You dare touch me?!" The criminal screamed, pulling out a compressed, single shot pistol. He fired off his round, hitting Orland in the arm. The bullet, an explosive-incendiary round, ignited Orland's sleeve, as well as his arm. Ulric instinctively grabbed Orland, and started hitting out the fire. Raven delivered a point-blank shot to the head of Ro Sham , finishing him off.

"What the fucking fuck?! That old fucker just fucking burnt me! Fuck!" Orland cursed, his forearm charred black.

"Listen to me, I can help your friend repair his dead arm, you just have to trust me, please. I know what you are." Grend said towards Ulric, singling him out as the leader.

"Yeah, I felt it too. You're a Blackened Soul as well. I trust you." Ulric replied calmly, putting a hand on Grend's shoulder.

"Oh, well that's really touching. But if you haven't noticed," Orland pointed to his charred arm. "I'm kinda missing half my arm! Can we get moving?"

"Yeah let's go." Ulric said, taking a picture of Ro Sham's body to show proof of the claimed bounty. Grend picked up Orland gently, much too gently for a man of his size.

"Grab that bag over in the corner. I need the stuff in there to fix his arm." Grend ordered to no one in particular. Raven took it upon herself to grab the bag. Even with her increased strength, as a Blackened Soul, she had to put in effort to lift it.

"Alright everyone, back to the base." Commanded Ulric to his team.

"Not yet. Follow me. What I need to fix his arm requires us to be somewhere special." Grend interjected.

"What's in this thing? Rocks?" Raven asked, looking up at Grend.

"Well… To an extent."

**RWBY POV**

"Wow… This apartment is so… LAME!" Yang shouted, falling backwards onto one of the two beds.

"Well what did you expect? It's a hotel in the Vale Industrial District. This is high quality by those standards." Blake replied flatly, her golden eyes scraping across the room. She took out her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and tossed it gently onto the bed Yang was on.

"Uh… Only two beds? Two of you will have to sleep on the floor." Weiss said as she turned up her nose, unloading her luggage cart.

"Well, why don't we just share beds? We've had to do it before." Ruby suggested enthusiastically. To Ruby, anything was better than the floor.

"Yes! I call Blake's bed!" Yang said loudly, throwing her hands in the air. "You and Ruby can share that one." She added, pointing to Weiss' claimed bed.

"I hardly think that's appro- AUGH!" Weiss was cut off as Ruby tackled her onto the bed. "You dolt!" She screamed as Ruby's fingers moved wildly over her sides in an attempt to tickle her.

"I've got you all to myself tonight, my little kitty cat." Yang whispered over to Blake seductively, wiggling her eyebrows. Blake just rolled her eyes.

**(A/N)- I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that my story has gotten so much attention. Please, give me your honest reviews. It will help make my story better.**


End file.
